


Hanging on the Telephone

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cell Phones, Insomnia, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pete proposes a cure for insomnia</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging on the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to get something finished, even if it is just a short PWP. Beta by [](http://la-dissonance.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://la-dissonance.dreamwidth.org/)**la_dissonance** , thank you so much!
> 
>  **Note** Contains oblique mentions of Spencer's addiction issues

The ceiling didn't get any more interesting the longer Spencer stared up at it. The glimmer of the orange parking lot lights snuck in around the edge of the drapes. He should be exhausted. The show had been high energy and he was still getting his touring stamina back. Yet here he was, counting the bumps in the ceiling, the gritty feeling of too many days without sleep in his eyes, his mind fogged with tiredness.

He has his own room his tour; Brendon seemed to think it was important and he wasn't going to argue, not when he was just glad to be back _on_ tour. The room was creepily silent. No snores from Brendon, no Dallon shifting about in his sleep. Just Spencer, and his thoughts, and the carefully-emptied minibar, all temptation removed. Three nights without more than a few hours sleep was enough to have him desperate, desperate for any kind of rest. Ready to try just about anything.

He felt around under the pillow until he came up with his phone. The glow of the screen was almost painfully bright. He hovered over several different numbers before hitting the call button. Someone who'd understand insomnia, and everything else.

"Spencer?" Pete's voice was soft in his ear, sleepy. "Everything OK?"

"Did I wake you?" Spencer asked. Pete's chuckle was rueful.

"How long have you known me? 'sides, here it's only midnight. Practically daytime. Can't sleep?"

"No," Spencer said. In the silence of the room his voice sounded almost too loud. "Haven't for a couple days. Just naps on the bus, nothing long. It's hotel night and all I can do is look at the ceiling."

"Been there," Pete said. "You tried hot milk? It has-"

"Tryptophan, which can help you get to sleep," Spencer finished for him. "I've tried everything, Pete. Warm milk, warm baths, meditation, camomile tea, anise tea, fucking catnip tea, white noise, audio books, lying on my back, lying on my front, lying on my side, opening the window, eating before bed, NOT eating before bed. The only thing I haven't tried is Ambien because-"

"You don't think it's a good idea?" Pete said.

"It's kind of how I got into all this mess in the first place." Spencer said. His eyes _hurt_ , he was so tired.

"There's one thing missing from your list," Pete said. "I'm surprised you haven't tried it."

"What's that?"

"Orgasms." Pete sounded very satisfied. "Knocks you out like a light."

"If jerking off helped, I'd have been solidly asleep between the ages of 14 and 16," Spencer said.

"Has to be with someone else," Pete said. "I don't know why it makes a difference, but it does. Or at least, that's how it works with me."

"It's 3 am here," Spencer said. He couldn't believe he was even considering it, but he had the sandpapery feeling in the back of his throat that he always go after days without sleep.

"Go hit Brendon up." Pete said.

Spencer pushed the heel of his free hand into his eye, rubbing. "Sarah's on tour with us. We don't do that any more, anyway." He said. "I, fuck, Pete. I just want to _sleep_." The last word came out as a whine.

"I know dude," Pete said. "OK, how about phone sex?"

For a few moments, Spencer thought he'd slipped in the audio hallucination stage early. Pete's "Spence, Spence?" in his ear bought him back to reality.

"Did you just say _phone sex_?" he asked, just to make sure.

"It should work," Pete said, like he was suggesting having pizza rather than tacos on the rider. "And I'm told I'm pretty good at it."

"Pete?" Spencer said again. His brain was foggy, and Pete's voice was suddenly softer, gravelly almost in the darkened room.

"Trust me," Pete said.

"Like that's ever a good idea." Spencer said, trying to keep it light.

"How much do you want to get to sleep?" Pete said.

"More than anything."

"So let's try it, then," Pete said. "Think of it as...an unconventional lullaby."

"OK," Spencer said, giving in. "OK."

"That's it," Pete said. "So, where to start? Any requests?"

Spencer laughed. The whole situation was ridiculous. "You can't have phone sex _at_ me," he said.

"I'm just telling a story," Pete said. "Thinking about what I'd do, if I was there. I think I'd blow you. Brace myself on those gorgeous hips of yours and get up close and personal with your cock. You like that?"

"Sure," Spencer said, "Who doesn't like getting head?" He slid his hand into his shorts. Might as well go for it, and Pete's words had sent a little jolt of arousal through him, imagining Pete on his knees, hearing the heat in Pete's voice.

"I like giving it, almost as much," Pete said. "Really going to town, learning what gets you off, what makes you cry and moan and thrust. What you taste like. Your hands in my hair when you start to really lose it, how there's nothing but you all around me and I've got that power, to make you feel that good."

" _Jesus_ , you weren't kidding." Spencer said. He jerked himself slowly, spreading wetness around with his thumb, phone tucked under his chin.

"Words are my thing," Pete said, simply. "I'd go down on you for hours, if I could. Suck your cock and lick your balls and kiss the inside of your thighs, all that tender skin just waiting for me. Maybe bite, give you a hicky or two, something to remember me by. You like that?"

"Hngh" Spencer said. There had been words somewhere, but they'd disappeared around the time Pete mentioned _biting_. He stroked faster, getting fully hard. Behind his eyelids he saw Pete's tattooed arms, holding him steady. Pete's mouth on his skin.

Pete chuckled, dirty even through the phone. "I'm guessing that works for you," he said.

"Yeah," Spencer managed. "Yeah it does."

"I wouldn't want things to be over too quick." Pete said "Where's the fun in that? I'd spend time kissing over your stomach, find out if you're ticklish, play with your nipples."

"Do that and it _would_ be over quickly," Spencer said. He got the phone balanced enough to brush over his nipple with his free hand, the sensation going straight to his dick like always.

"Duly noted," Pete said. It was practically a purr. There was a hitch of breath on the end of the line.

"Are you jerking off too?" Spencer said, curious.

"Uh-huh," Pete said "Better with two people, right? And like I said, I really love giving head, just _thinking_ about this is enough to get me going."

Spencer listened closely, hearing the rustle of sheets, Pete's quickened breaths.

"So what next?" he asked, daring. He rubbed under the head of his cock and curled his toes into the sheets at how good it felt.

"I'd play with your nipples til you're begging for my mouth back on your dick," Pete said. "And I'm not a tease, I know what you want, and I want to give it to you. Take you all the way down, you're leaking so much, everything's so wet and easy, and I can _taste_ that you're nearly there. What do you taste like, Spence?"

" _Fuck_ ," Spencer hissed, "like, like me, I guess. It's _come_."

"Mmmmmm," Pete said, sounding very satisfied. Spencer thrust up into his slick fist, imagining his tight grip was Pete's mouth around him, lips wet and stretched.

Like Pete was reading his mind he said,"My jaw's starting to ache, but I don't care. Makes it more real, makes it so I'll remember. But you're pushing forward now, cock hitting the back of my throat and _fuck_." Pete trailed off and all Spencer could hear was the rasp of his breathing. He swallowed twice, mouth dry.

"You're so hot on your knees for me," he said. " _Pete_. Your hair all fucked up from my hands, and the sounds you're making, I just want to come right down your throat, _oh_." His hips bucked right off the mattress.

"I'd swallow," Pete said, immediately. "Take it all, lick you clean after, _god_ , tell me you're close."

"Yeah," Spencer said. "I'm so close, imagining you're here, that I could see you, touch you, feel your mouth on me. Are you close? What do you need?"

"Always looking out for others." Pete's laugh was strained. "I'm just fine, hearing you. Come on Spence, let me hear you. I bet you're gorgeous when you come, all flushed and sweaty, your eyes so fucking blue, I want to taste you and kiss you and - _oh_ ," he broke off with a grunt and Spencer felt his orgasm start coiling through him, gave himself a few more rough tugs, and moaned into the phone.

"I'm-" he said, but it was drowned out by Pete's own groan, and Spencer bought himself off with one last stroke, feeling come spill over his hand.

" _FUCK_ ," Pete said, on the other end of the line, and Spencer just closed his eyes and listened to Pete come, already feeling a loose, sleepy pleasure settle into his bones.

"You with me?" Pete said, after a few minutes. His voice was soft, almost dreamy.

"Yeah," Spencer yawned. "Sleepy."

"That was the idea," Pete said.

"Thanks," Spencer managed, feeling his eyes close again.

"Thank you." Pete sounded like he was holding back a laugh. Spencer could imagine the smile at the corners of his mouth. "That was pretty hot. Sleep well, Spence."

"Hmmm" Spencer said. "Night Pete." He cracked one eye open long enough to hit the end call button with his clean hand, already feeling sleep wash over him.

 

 

It wasn't until he woke the next morning and felt the dried mess inside his shorts that he fully realised he'd maybe, kind of, had sex with his boss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Hanging on the Telephone, by Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043697) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
